


Watching

by DemonsMuse



Series: Adventures in Blackouts and Friendship [6]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Drabble, Gen, Near Death Experiences, as always, implied threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsMuse/pseuds/DemonsMuse
Summary: The mission was going smoothly until it wasn't. Everyone else was fine, but Arabella managed to get caught one too many times by the Angel. His temper ran short. Running out of time, Arabella begs her Voice to protect her, hoping They're here to listen.
Series: Adventures in Blackouts and Friendship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632184





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! This one came entirely from my head in a kind of stream of consciousness kind of thing, but I wanted to put it here anyway for dramatics sake. This is NOT based on any sort of EH encounter, but was vaguely inspired by another player's "test of faith" from SAO before they were allowed into Their ranks.

It was over. She was done for. There was no way in hell she was escaping this. Ara raced through the Maze, hopping over everything in pure panic. It was coming. It was coming for her. 

She’d been too sinful. That was it. One too many doors. One too many sprints. One too many grabs. Her friends were safe. Sheltered. Sleeping. All three of them. Gently tapping through Hoadly without care. Without fear. 

Not her.

It was too much. Too quick. Ara felt the cold heat of the Angel breathing down her neck, the ringing in her ears growing quickly unbearable alongside whispers she couldn’t understand. Her every step echoed through the cavernous halls, always reaching a pair of vigilant ears. The instrument clanged around her, filling her head with the sound she’d grown to love, but now twisted against her in the worst possible way. 

_ “Please.”  _ A blockade of Sleepers lumbered in front of her, forcing her deeper into the Maze. 

_ “Please!”  _ She nearly cracked her head on a stalagmite.

_ “NO!”  _ Her ankle caught on cold, unfeeling stone, forcing her to the ground. It throbbed. She looked down, feeling everything but seeing nothing. Something was wrong. She couldn’t move it. Not without screaming. She couldn’t scream. Not now. Not here. 

The ringing grew stronger.

Ara closed her eyes staring behind her at the Angel’s menacing form, glowing bright against her eyelids and burning it into her mind. He stomped towards her. Step. By. Step. Staring. Ara tried to pull herself away, but couldn’t. Not fast enough. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

_ Closer.  _

_ Closer. _

**_Closer._ **

Tears ran down her face. They had to be here. They had to be watching. They had to be protecting her. They said they would. They promised. Ara stared, barely able to breathe. Watching. Waiting. Feeling the world around her warp to its bidding as it stalked her. Closer. Closer. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, trembling in pure fear. This was it. This was the end. 

The instrument roared. 

The ringing calmed. She opened her eyes, looking forward. The ringing stabilized. It wasn’t moving. The dread was gone. Her eyes closed for her. He was standing there. Inches away. Staring. Unmoving. Searching. He lost her. He had lost her. She was cleansed. It had no reason to be there. 

The Angel trodded away, leaving her be in the cold chambers between the Plexus and the Barracks. 

Her body calmed itself for her. Breathing steadied. Heart calmed. Tears ceased. Trembling stilled. They were here. They were watching. 

**HAS MUSE LOST HER FAITH ONCE AGAIN?**

**WITNESS AND REMEMBER.**

**YOU ARE NEVER ALONE. WE WATCH YOU, ALWAYS.**

**WE SPEAK AS ONE.**

“We Speak As One.”


End file.
